una historia con muchas curvas
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Tres chicas nuevas llegan al raimon, y tres chicos se enamoran sin pensar, situaciones confusas, celos, cambios, secretos, pasados raros entre otras cosas...que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos...aqui katta y les traigo mi primer fic de inazuma eleven...pero antes la simbologia.**

**-**dialogo-

_-pensamiento-_

-canciones-

**bueno eso era todo...sin mas..el fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 1: las chicas nuevas...

Era una mañana tranquila en la secundaria raimon. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones cuando toco la campana para entrar a clases. En el salon 2-B para ser mas especificos, se encontraban endo, goenji, hiroto, kazemaru, fubuki, midorikawa, y fudou. Los demas estaban repartidos por otros salones. Bueno, volviendo al tema, la campana de entrada para las clases sonó, y el maestro entro al salón dando un anuncio.

\- muy bien alumnos...les tengo un anuncio...recibiremos a tres alumnas nuevas- anunció el profesor-

-QUE!?...ALGO MAS SEÑOR...PORQUE NO CREO QUE SEA LA UNICA NOTICIA!...- reclamó endo ya alrmado y levantandose de su pupitre-

-mamoru endo...sientese por favor- volvió a decir el maestro, logrando que endo se sentara- ahora que ya se calmó...bueno, como decia...recibiremos a tres alumnas nuevas...pasen por favor- dijo el hombre dejando pasar a tres chicas de 12 a 13 años- presentence por favor-

-buenos dias...mi nombre es kira kasai...un gusto conocerlos...- dijo al primera chica haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto. Tenia el cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo que los hombros, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre y era de tez mestiza. Vestia el mismo uniforme que las managers solo que el moño que llevaba un poco mas abajo del cuello era rojo opaco-

-hola...me llamo mitsuki ryu...espero que nos llevemos bien-habló la segunda chica haciendo el mismo movimiento que su compañera, tenia el cabello color gris muy claro, ojos dorados, y tez palida. El moño de su cuello era color gris opaco-

-b-bueno..y-yo soy tara kurayami...mucho gusto- dijo la ultima chica, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero aun asi hiso el gesto que sus amigas hicieron. Tenia el cabello de un extraño color violeta, sus ojos eran color turqueza, y era de tez morena. El moño que traía en el cuello era color morado oscuro-

-muy bien...ellas vienen de intercambio desde grecia...asi que quiero que las traten dignamente- dijo el maestro y luego continuó- a ver...kasai...te sentarás con...goenji- volvio a hablar el hombre al darse cuenta del espacio vacío junto a goenji, haciendo que el chico levante la mano indicando donde estaba para que la chica lo notara avanzando hacia él-

-shuuya goenji...mucho gusto- dijo el pelos parados mirando de reojo a la pelinegra-

-kira kasai...igualmente- contestó la chica-

-continuemos...ryu...te sentarás junto a kiyama- volvió a decir el maestro, cuando hiroto hizo el mismo gesto-

\- hola...soy hiroto kiyama...un gusto conocerte-saludó hiroto dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli-gris-

-yo soy mitsuki ryu...el gusto es mio...kiyama-kun- respondió mitsuki con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-por favor...dime hiroto-

-de acuerdo...hiroto-

-siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo...kurayami...junto a fudou-

-ESPERE QUE!?...DEBE SER UNA CRUEL BROMA!...-se quejó fudou al escuchar su nombre-

-lo siento mucho fudou...pero no que dan espacios para ella- habló el hombre, callando al arrogante chico- lo siento por eso señorita kurayami...-

Tara caminó hacia fudou, quien parecía fastidiado. Ella se sentó en el pupitre al lado del chico, quien la miraba de reojo admirando a la joven. La hora pasó muy rápida. Cuando tocó la campana...

\- TARA TARA TARA!...- gritó mitsuki-

-que quieres mitsuki...-contestó tara guardando sus cosas-

-no viste lo lindo que es mi compañero de pupitre!-dijo la peli-gris-

-quien...el pelirojo...no se que le vez- habló la peli-magenta viendo como hiroto salia del salón-

-de que hablan ustedes dos?- dijo kira acercándose a las chicas-

-de que mitsu encuentra lindo a hiroto-

-tenemos una enamorada?-

-eso creo-

-no es cierto!...solo lo encuentro lindo- dijo mitsuki-

-aw...mitsu enamorada!...- dijo kazemaru uniéndose a la conversación-

-kaze!...que alegria verte!- gritó tara abrazando al chico-

-si yo tambien te extrañaba- dijo el peli-turqueza-

-kazemaru!..- gritó mitsuki-

-hola kazemaru- saludó kira-

-hola chicas-

Desde la puerta de la sala, un chico de ojos verdes miraba la escena con atención.

-_así que el emo tiene novia...pues ya verá...ella será mía...- _pensaba fudou con el seño fruncido-

* * *

**bien...que les parece?...sugerencias y tomatasos se aceptan...bueno...nos leemos!**


	2. un oscuro secreto

**Aqui les traigo **

**mas, que lo disfruten...a si, la cancion que sale es rolling star, uno de los openings de ...**

* * *

Cap 2: un oscuro secreto

Las clases pasaron normales, al tocar la campana para ise a casa, kazemaru se ofrecio para acompañar a kira, mitsuki y tara a su casa, las cuales accedieron. Fudou, quien habia escuchado lo dicho por el peliazul, se decidio a seguirles, solo para asegurarse de que kazemaru no tendria nada con tara.

Kazemaru, kira, tara y mitsuki caminaban por una larga calle, fudou mientras ellos caminaban los seguia a gran distancia, pero aun asi sin perderlos de vista, quien perderia de vista un bulto gris o uno violeta. Los cuatro chicos pararon frente a una casa, tenia dos pisos y parecia haber estado ahi por mucho tiempo, se notaba que la pintura estaba un poco desgastada, eso la hacia ver antigua, kira saco una llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, invitando a kazemaru a pasar, él acepto la invitacion y entro a la casa. Fudou se dijo a si mismo que anora seria imposible ver que hacia el numero 2 del raimon.

/dentro de la casa/

Kazemaru se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mitsuki tambien se sento un uno, kira se fue a la cocina a preparar un jugl y tara subio las escaleras hacia su havitacion ante la atenta mirada del chico.

-ahora me diran porque dijeron semejante mentira sobre su pais?-dijo kazenaru a kira, quien le entrego un baso con jugo-

-solo lo dijimos por ella-kira miro hacia donde terminaban las escaleras en el segundo piso-

-pense que tara ya habria superado lo de sus padres-dijo él, haciendo que mitsuki se enfadara un poco-

-tu no la entiendes! No has perdido a tus padres!-le grito la peligris a kazemqru, quie. Se sorprendio por la reaccion de la chica-

-mitsuki, calmate-le ordeno la pelinegra-

-lo siento-se disculpo la menor-

-no, yo lo siento, tienes razon mitsuki, no se que es perder a alguien tan importante-articulo el peliazul-

-kazemaru..-kira fue intarrumpida por una pregunta que ya se esperaba de su amigo-

-kira, que fue lo que paso exactamente-dijo kazemaru como ordenandole-

-pues...-

/havitacion de tara/

Tara estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia el suelo. Sin aviso levato la mirada hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y vio una fltografia, en ella aparecia ella a los 5 años, junto a dos personas mas, una mujer con cabello morado oscuro y un hombre con cabello castaño, tada en la foto sonreia, cosa que no habia vuelto a hacer des de hace tres años. Inseperadamente tara se levato de la cama y se dirigio hacia la foto, y con el brazo avento la foto al suelo, despues fue hacia una esquina de su havitacion y se sento ahi, abrasando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rotro en sus rodillas.

/flash back/(narrado paralelamente por kira)

-nosotras hace tres años aun viviamos en chile, un dia tara estaba en la playa con sus padres, no entiendo muy bien lo que paso pero, tara salio corriendo y cruzó un calle sin mirar, sus padres la persiguieron-

Tara de 10 años corria por la calle, cruzó una sin saber que un camion venia por esa calle, en un movimiento rapido, los padres de tara la empujaron hacia el otro extremo de la calle, haciendo que el camio los impacte.

-tara vio con sus propios ojos la brutal muerte de sus padres-

Tara los miraba fijamente, la sangre, tanto en los cuerpos inertes de sus padres como en la calle y en el camion, incluso en ella misma.

-desde ese dia tara se culpa por ello, no ah vuelto a reir, a hacer las cosas que a sus padres les gustaba que ella hiciera, como tocar el piano, la guitarra, mas que nada cantar, cantar era la pasion mas grande de tara, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio morir a sus padres-

/fin flash back/

-eso fue lo que paso-kira termino la historia-

-valla, no conocia esa version-dijo kazemaru-

-pues ahora la conoces-termino la pelinegra-

-kira!-exclamo un niño de 6 años, tez mestiza, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate, entrando por la puerta-

-saito?! Que haces aqui?-pregunto la chica-

-mamá y papá dijeron que tenian que hacer un viaje de trabajo muy largo y que me quedara con ustedes-dijo el niño, saito-

-ok-suspiró kira-

-y en donde esta tara?-pregunto saito-

-arriba, como siempre-respondio como acto reflejo mitsuki-

-ajá-dijo el niño-

Saito subio a la havitacion de tara, entonces le habló.

-tara-llamó saito-

-que quieres saito?!-gruño la chica-

-cambia esa cara prima, porque no tocas esa cancion que tanto me gusta?-pidio el niño con cara de suplica-

-arg! No me puedo negar a esa cara-dijo tara sonriendo levemente-

-si!-exclamo el castaño-

-bien, a ver si aun recuerdo como tocarla-tara tomó una guitarra que habia en la havitacion-mmm-

La chica comenzó a tocar una melodia como para ver si el instrumento estaba afinado. Luego que estubo segura de que la guitarra sonaba bien, comenzó a rasguear la guitarra para comenzar la cancion.

-sueño con un mundo lleno de paz, sin conflictos como lo eh visto solo en sueños-la chica canto eso casi a capela por el fino rasgueo que hacia en la guitarra, luego comenzó a poner mas firmesa en el rasgueo del instrumento-

No puedo ocultarlo mas dentro mio

Voy a decir lo que quiero decir

De noche espero el autobus

Y con mi mano les digo bye bye bye

Tu rostro no parece

Estar luchando ya

Un mundo como el que eh visto solo en sueños

Sin conflctos y todos los dias que haya paz

Pero en realidad aveces me perocupo

Por el amor y el aplastante dia a dia

Los agitados dias

Tu nunca sostendrias

Una mentira nunca

Todo mi amor

Sin el no puedo continuar

Dulce amor como el que eh visto solo en mis sueños

Amantes buscando rostros que estan escondidos

Pero en realidad los dias que no encontramos

Siguen y siguen, pero yo creo en dias solitarios

Oh yeah oh

Aunque tropieces sigue de pie yeah yeah

majestuosa estrella que gira

-wow, deverias cantar mas seguido!-exclamo saito-

-saito, sabes que no canto desde que paso eso-respondio la chica-

-tara! Tara! Te oimos cantar!-exclamo mitsuki subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras-

-mitsuki, guarda silencio!-le ordeno kira-

-ay perdon-se disculpo divertida la peligris-

* * *

**sinceramente, tenia un bloqueo mental para este cap,**

**Kannaby: te agradesco mucho, tu review me animo a seguir escribiendo esta historia**

**Caro-11: aqui esta el cap 2, un dia deues de que lo leiste...**


	3. en el entrenamiento

**hola hola, como los trata la vida? Aqui esta el cap 3 **

**Que lo disfruten!...**

* * *

Cap 3:

Al otro dia, en el instituto. Los chicos tenian clases de historia.

-entonces, homero era un famoso escritor griego, quien escribio las grandes obras griegas conocidas como: "La iliada" y "La odisea"-decia el maestro, aunque sinceramente nadie le ponia atencion-

-"me aburro!"-penso fudou, quien luego miro a tara, quien estaba mirando hacia el frente muy concentrada-"como es que ella no se aburre?!"-

Tara estaba metida en sus pensamientos, recordar todos los dias en la tragedia de sus padres era una tortura. Seguia muy pensativa, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hey! En que tanto piensas?-era la voz de kira, quien estaba moviendo una mano frente a la cara de tara-

-q-que?-tara estaba confundida, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie, la clase habia terminado-que hora es?-

-las 11:30, estuviste toda la clase mirando hacia adelante, por suerte el maestro no te pregunto nada, hubieras pasado una verguenza terrible!-dijo mitsuki-

-vaya, lo siento chicas-se disculpo la morena-

-bien, bien, cambiemos de tema, porque no vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos-propuso la pelinegra-

-que chicos?-tara estaba mas confundida-

-pues, el equipo de futbol, el equipo de endo-dijo mitsuki como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo-

-ah, pues vamos-contesto tara-

Las chicas se fueron al campo de futbol, en donde el equipo estaba entrenando.

-son muy buenos-dijo mitsuki-

-si ellos siempre dan lo mejor de si-dijo una chica de pelo verde-mucho gusto, yo soy aki-

-yo me llamo haruna-dijo otra chica, tenia el cabello azul y ojos grises-

-mi nombre es natsumi raimon-hablo una chica de cabello castaño anaranjado-

-y yo soy fuyuka-dijo otra chica, de cabello lila-

-es un gusto conocerlas, yo soy kira-dijo la ojiroja-

-yo mitsuki-sonrio la peligris-

-y y-yo soy t-tara-tartamudeo la morena-

Kira, migsuki y tara estaban mirando el entrenamiento cuando aki llamó a los chicos para un descanso.

-buen entrenamiento chicos, descansen ahora, tenemos toda la tarde libre-dijo aki-

-toda la tarde libre?-pregunto mitsuki-

-si, que no escucharon cuando el mestro dijo que esta tarde no tendriamos clases?-dijo haruna-

-pues no-respondio kira-

-ah, pues entonces les digo yo, aveces los maestro hacen unas juntas para no se que y como van todos los maestros, nosotros no tenemos clases-explico haruna-

-ah, entonces tendremos toda la tarde libre-dijo kira-

-eso quiere decir que estaremos toda la tarde viendolos!-exclamo mitsuki-

-q-que?!-exclamo tara-

-claro, piensas pasar toda la tarde en tu cuarto-le dijo la peligris a la pelivioleta-esto te hará bien!-

-esta bien-acepto la morena-

Las tres chicas ayudaron a aki y a las demas a pasar las botellas con agua a los chicos. Kira le paso a goenji una de las botellas.

-ten-kira aproximo la botella de agua hacia el goleador de fuego-

-gracias-goenji le sonrio a la pelinegra-

-"y a este que bicho le picó?"-se dijo mentalmente la chica-

En otro lado, mitsuki estaba caminando mientras veia a quien le faltaba agua, cuando de pronto se tropezo, pero alguien evitó que cayera.

-wow, cuidado-dijo un moreno de cabello rosa-

-gracias-agradecio mitsuki-

-tu eres mitsuki cierto?-dijo el chico viendo que ella asintio- mucho gusto, yo soy tsunami-

-el gusto es mio tsunami-contesto ella sonriendo, y luego le entrego una botella de agua-ten-

-gracias-dijo tsunami sonriendo-

Mientras tanto, tara estaba sentada sola en una de las bancas alejada del equipo y de las chicas, cuando alguien se le acerco.

-hola, tu eres tara cierto?-le dijo un chico peliazul de ojos azules-

-eh, s-si-contesto tara-

-mucho gusto, yo soy toramaru-hablo el chico-

-p-pues, m-mucho gusto toramaru-saludo la pelivioleta sonriendo devilmente-

En otro lugar, kira y mitsuki estaban juntas hablando cuando vieron a tara con toramaru.

-mira, tara esta con un chico-dijo kira-

-aw, capaz que llegue a ser su novio!-exclamo mitsuki-

-ah-suspiro la pelinegra-mitsuki por ahora solo preocupate por enamorar a hiroto-

-kira!-le grito la peligris-no lo digas tan fuerte!-

Con toramaru y tara.

-y, tu y kazemaru se conocen de algun lado?-pregunto el chico-

-p-porque todos m-me preguntan e-eso?-se rio levemente tara-

-no lo se, sera porque se ven muy unidos cuando estan juntos-dijo toramaru-

-pues, kazemaru es mi amigo de la infancia, es el hijo de una amiga de mi..-tara pauso un poco al recordar a su madre muerta-madre-

-y, tu vives con tus padres?-dijo toramaru, notando como tara bajaba la cabeza-l-lo siento, dije algo malo?-

-no, e-es que ellos-tara tomo aire-murieron hace tres años-

-ah, l-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intencion-se disculpo el peliazul-

-no es nada, t-tranquilo-dijo la morena-

-en serio?-dijo él, la chica asintio-

-si-

Las chicas pasaron la tarde viendo entrenar al equipo. Por alguna razon toramaru veia a tara cada vez que estaba desocupado, mientras fudou lo mataba con la mirada. A mitsuki le pasaba algo parecido, no dejaba de pensar en lo que kira le habia dicho, pero por otro lado, cada vez que tsunami hacia un gol o algo bien, lo alentaba y animaba, ante la atenta mirada de hiroto. Mientras que kira pensaba en la sonrisa que le habia dado goenji,en los pocos dias que llevaba en el instituto nunca lo habia visto sonreir asi, talvez lo hacia cada vez que alguien le entregaba una botella con agua, pero eso era ridiculo, talvez recordo algo gracioso, eso deveria ser.

* * *

**ok, no me demore mucho en escribir esto, pero solo se me ocurrio...**

**Caro-11:si te pusiste tan feliz cuando subi el segundo cap, imaginate como me puse yo cuando dejaste el segundo review...**

**no vemos el proximo año, osea, el jueves...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey! Eh vuelto! Mas tarde que nunca pero estoy casi segura de que nadie lee esto en verano, mas los que estan de vaciones como yo ^w^**

**bueno aqui esta el cap 4, espero sea de su agrado! Vamos!**

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando el entrenamiento termino, Tara se fue sola, le habia dicho a kira que llegaria mas tarde, queria pensar, necesitaba despejarse, era algo dificil, pensar en que tienes que olvidar algo que te traumó para dejar entrar el cariño de un desconocido en tu corazon, es algo dificil. Tara caminaba por un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, o al menos eso creia, de todos modos, si se perdia llamaba a kazemaru y él la iba a buscar. Ella seguia caminando, pero algo no la dejaba en paz, era algo que nacia tanto en su mente como en su corazon.

(aqui pueden escuchar: a year without the rain)

/Flash back/

-hola, tu eres tara cierto?-le dijo un chico peliazul de ojos azules-

-eh, s-si-contesto tara-

-mucho gusto, yo soy toramaru-hablo el chico-

-p-pues, m-mucho gusto toramaru-saludo la pelivioleta sonriendo devilmente-

/fin flash back/

-porque me siento asi?-se cuestiono a si misma-pero no fue solo con toramaru-

/flash back/

Las chicas pasaron la tarde viendo entrenar al equipo. Por alguna razon toramaru veia a tara cada vez que estaba desocupado, mientras fudou lo mataba con la mirada

/fin flash back/

-me pregunto, porque lo hacia?-se dijo tara-

Ella seguia caminando, viendo como el sol se escondia para dar paso a la noche, un hermoso atardecer, paso por al lado de unos arboles los cules tenia hermosas y delicadas flores, las cuales se volaban con el viento, dando una vista preciosa de aquel atardecer.

Pov tara

Que hermoso atardecer, desearia que fudou esrubiera aqui, espera que?!, fudou?!, porque acabo de pensar en él, me estoy volviendo loca!. Deveria desear que toramaru estubiera aqui, de todos modos me llevo mejor con él que con fudou, ese maldito, se cree mucho solo por su ridiculo peinado de chico malo, como si lograra enamorar a una chica, no, la pregunta es, como una chica se enamoraria de él, me da risa de tan solo pensarlo. Hablando de eso, mitsuki estaba muy apegada a hiroto, pero hoy en el entrenamiento, estubo con ese chico, tsunami, me pregunto que le susedio, antes no paraba de hablar de hiroto y hoy hizo como si nada, creo que de verdad se enamoro de esa palmera rosada, jaja, y kira, se veia muy pensativa, yo diria que fue por goenji, de seguro le dijo o hizo algo. Esas dos, pareciera que soy la unica que aun no se enamora, pero fudou, un momento!, otra vez lo recorde?!, que me esta pasando?!, de seguro devo estar loca!, pero porque no puedo quitarme su arrogante sonrisa de la mente!, ese maldito!, lo odio! Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio!, porque no me lo puedo quitar de la mente! Me esta volviendo loca!.

Fin pov tara

Regreso a casa, no sabia que pensar, de todos modos solo pensaba en la arrogante personalidad de él.

-sal de mi cabeza!-grito al aire la chica, nadie la escuchaba pero aun asi-porque?!

-porque que?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, ella se volteo, y vio a la presona que menos queria ver en ese momento-repito, porque que?!-

-que haces aqui?!-exclamo ella-

-te segui, algun problema?-dijo fudou con una mirada fria-respondeme-

-no tengo la obligacion de hacerlo!-le grito tara al chico que no se sacaba de la cabeza-

-si no quieres decirme-fudou la tomo por el antebrazo-te obligare-

-q-que?!-ya era tarde para protestar, el castaño la habia acorralada contra una pared-hey sueltame!-

-y yo que creia que eras timida-dijo en un susurro-no te muestra asi en el instituto-

-callate-le ordeno tara-

-yo sere quien dara las ordenes-se acerco a su oreja y susurro-entendiste?-

-tsk-fudou estando cerca de su oreja, mas el susurro, hicieron estremecer a la morena-

-ahora, me vas a responder?-pregunto contra el cuello de la chica, a quien le recorrio un escalofrio-

-sueltame maldito!-

-que caracter-fudou la solto-nos vemos, tara-

-porque me haces sentir asi, fudou-se dijo para si misma cuando vio que el chico se habia apartado de su vista-

Regreso a casa, como ya era de noche lo unico que hizo fue acsotarse a dormir, pero.

-porque pienso en él?Es que acaso no lo entiendo?-penso tara mirando al techo recostada en su cama-pero él, no tiene la capacidad de querer, o si?-con eso ya se durmio-

(fin de la cancion)

Al otro dia, tara estaba en el parque con su bicicleta, una deportiva color cyan con detalles violeta, la pelivioleta tomo su bicicleta, se subio en ella y comenzó a pedalear, avanzando por la vereda del parque en donde estaba. Rato despues de andar, tara paso por el lado de unos chicos de bicicletas para acrobacias, quienes la siguieron, al alcanzar a tara, la rodearon, eran al rededor de ocho chicos, vestidos como todo chico de calle (flaitte con to' el flow oe zi)

-balla balla, que tenemos aqui?-dijo uno de los chicos-

-es una belleza, y la bicicleta no esta nada mal-dijo otro-

-l..largense d..de a...qui-tartamudeo tara-

-vamos, no te haremos nada-dijo el primer chico-

-d...dejen..me!-exclamo la chica tratando de avanzar con la bicicleta, y como ya se habia bajado de la bici, era mas dificil avanzar, y mas aun cuando uno de los chicos la retubo por el antebrazo.

-tu no te iras a ningun lado!-le grito el chico-

De pronto un balon golpeo al chico pelinegro y solto a la chica dejandola huir.

-No deverian atacar a una chica nunca- dijo un desconocido peligris que aparecio de la nada.- Cuidado!- dijo al ver que intentaban atacar a tara-

-aaaah!-grito la chica por el miedo, pero no sintio dolor alguno, alzo la mirada y vio al chico peligris dnadole una patada en la cara a uno de sus atacantes-

-no se los perdonare-el chico siguio golpeandolos-

-"porque me esta ayudando?"-penso tara-

El chico estubo dandole una paliza a algunos de los chicos que estaban ahi, los demas escaparon por el miedo

-estas bien?-pregunto el chico, ella asintio-soy baddap sleed-

-y-yo soy t-tara-

-tara! Tara!-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, la pelivioleta volteo y vio a kira, quien corria hacia ella, hasta abrazarla-ay dios me tenias preocupada, algo malo te abria pasado-kira se dio cuenta de la presencia de baddap y lo vio con furia-y tu quien demonios eres?!-

-kira, tranquila él es baddap-kira seguia hecha furia, hasta que escucho a su prima decir-y él me ayudo-

-con que tu ayudaste a tara-

-si-respondio el chico del futuro sin saber que pasaba-

-pobre de ti que este lastimada porque si no te juro que te descuartizo aqui mismo!-le grito la ojiroja-

-bien bien, pero cmabiando de tema, conocen a mamoru endo?-pregunto baddap-

-si por?-dijo tara-

-me podrian llevar con él?-

-claro! Y luego quieres que te compremos un helado y te llevemos a un hotel-dijo kira con sarcasmo-

-lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo sabes-dijo el chico algo molesto-

-kira calmate, yo lo llevo-dijo tara, kira iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos morenos se habia desaparecido de su vista-

-ay dios-se dijo para si la pelinegra-

Mientras caminaba, kira se iba arreglando el cabello atandoselo con una coleta con liston rojo y de pronto siente algo tomandola de las caderas y su primera reaccion fue golpearle la cara y reducirlo al suelo.

-Nagumo? Que rayos haces aqui!? Me asustaste!-

-Pense que no me golpearias- dijo el chico un poco mareado por el golpe.-

-Aah... Dejame ayudarte.- lo tomo de la mano mientras se miraban fijamente, se sentia una pequeña quimica y lo levanto. En eso se escucha una voz.-

-Que pateeeetico nagumo.- dijo Goenji mientras miraba con unos celos a Nagumo.-

-Ya dejalo en paz!- dijo enojada kira

-Si no vez que luego sera mi novia!- dijo Nagumo mientras tomaba por la cintura a kira y le besaba la mejilla dulcemente.-

-Quee rayos te pasa idiota!?- dijo kira empujandolo-

-Vamos, solo era una broma. Inofensiva- dijo el chico mientras intentaba abrazarla otra vez.-

-Arrg...- dijo Goenji. Estaba mueriendo de celos y no podia aguantar mas las ganas de tomar a kira y decir ella es mia.-Agan los que quieran- dijo al fin muerto de celos.-

-Oye Nagumo, has visto a tara?- dijo kira-

-No, deve estar con toramaru o endo- respondio el pelirojo-

-Si yo creo.- acabo la chica -porque con toramaru-

-me contaron que entre ellos se estubo generando una pequeña quimica-dijo el ojiambar resaltando la ultima palabra-

-en el instituto con Endo-

-Tara!-

-Tara!-

Gritaban ambos chicos

Se dirigieron a la cancha con endo.

-endo!-saludo nagumo-

-has visto a Tara?-pregunto kira-

-hola chicos, no la eh visto-respondio el de la banda-

-ok, que raro, estaba con baddap-se dijo la pelinegra-

-con baddap?!-exclamo el capitan del equipo-

-si, él dijo algo de venir a verte, no lo has visto?-dijo la chica-

-pues no-contesto endo para luego suspirar-aaahhh, que cansado estoy-

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo tambien-dijo nagumo-

-pero si tu no hiciste nada!-exclamo kira-

-antes de asustarte estaba entrenando con suzuno.-

-Acompañame a comprar-dijo la chica-

-Ok-asintio el chico.-

Luego de caminar por un rato, nagumo acorralo a kira contra la pared, se podia notar que queria algo, y la iba a soltar hasta que lo obtuviera.

-Nagumo? Q...que haces- dijo la chica-

-Tranquila kira-le dijo olfateandole el pelo- tu sabes lo que yo te quiero verdad?- dijo el chico mientras la ponia mas contra la pared-

-Yo tambien te quiero pero como amigo...- dijo kira-

-Vamos...- insistia el peli rojo-

-Ok te besare...- dijo kira-

El chico se sonrrojo pero se se acercaban lentamente kira se adelanto y le beso la mejilla.

-Lo ves? Ya te bese.- dijo la ojirojo-

-Jajaj siempre te sales con la tulla.- dijo el chico dejandola libre.-

-Kira!- grito tara al verlos cerca de ellos-

-Eeh tara, donde rayos te habias metido!?- dijo la chica-

-Pasamos por un helado con baddap- respondio inocentemente con una sonrisa.-

Paso el rato y al encontrarse con Endo los chicos aprobecharon de jugar un partido.

-Quieren agua- decia kira al finalizar el encuentro-

-Si!- gritaban los chicos

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos comenzaron a despedirce.

-Oye y tu casa no queda hacia el otro lado?- pregunto kira muy dudosa-

-Jajaja me autoinvitare a la tulla.-dijo nagumo-

-Tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amigo idiota- respondio la chica.-

-claro que la tengo-se dijo el chico para si mismo-

Mientras, con tara.

-oye, no tenias que hacerme eso-le reprocho inocentemente la chica al mayor, quien caminaba junto a ella-

-lo se, pero asi era mas divertido-le respondio el peligris, haciendo que tara se sorojara al recordarlo-

/flash back/

Baddap y tara caminaban por la calle, el chico se detubo de pronto frente a un callejon.

-baddap?-le hablo la chica, a lo que el mas alto la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al callejon, en donde la apreso contra la pared-hey!-

-dime, que estas pensado en este momento?-cuestiono el moreno-

-sinceramente-ella estaba algo nerviosa por la cercania de sus rostros-creo que me haras algo malo-

-balla que eres pervertida-le susurro-yo solo te iba a hablar sobre algo importante-

-y para eso estas encarcelandome contra la pared!?-

-es mas divertido para mi asi-dijo baddap-te lo dire rapido-

-bien habla-exijio tara-

-soy del futuro, soy amigo del bisnieto de endo, kanon, tube un partido con endo hace algun tiempo, ahora volvi con la mision de protegerte-le dijo el mayor, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-y sinceramente no me desagrada nada la idea de vigilarte todo el tiempo-

-pervertido-

/fin flash back/

-seguire diciendo que eres un pervertido-dijo ella-

-a si?-baddap se acerco al oido de la mas baja y le susurro-mas que fudou-

-ah...y-yo...-tara se sonrojo por lo dicho por el chico del futuro-

-"lo sabia"-penso el mayor-

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy, hasta la proxima!**


	5. vistas del pasado

**hola a todos los que por alguna razon leen esto...aqui katta con la conti de mi historia**

**aviso: aqui hay un mega spoiler, quien lo entiende lo entiende...**

* * *

cap 5: vistas del pasado...

Al otro dia, en casa de mitsuki, kira comenzo a despertar de su sueño con nagumo, los cuales durmieron juntos por la falta de camas al ir kazemaru y baddap. Comenzo kira a sacarse la camiseta para ponerse otra y mientras se la sacaba, nagumo desperto.

-wow que linda delantera tienes-dijo el chico-

-eh? Ah! Que haces despierto mirandome?!-dijo ella avergonsada mientras se cubria-

-porque te cubres?-pregunto el pelirojo con cara de pevertido-

-que!? Que pregunta es esa!?- dijo muy avergonzada la chica -

-A por dios eres tu, toda tu es bella- dijo el muchacho sonrriendole.-

-Tu crees?- dijo kira nerviosa-

-Pss claro- dijo Nagumo mientras acercaba su cara a la de kira-

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, escucharon algo que no se esperaban escuchar.

-TABLA! ESTAS DESPIERTA O NO?!-se escucho a tara gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Kira al escuchar eso, empujo al chico colocandose en posicion fetal en el suelo.

-entonces, era por eso, no te gusta mostrarte por el tamaño de... eso- dijo nagumo resaltando la ultima palabra-

-Eso no te importa. Nunca nadie querra a una tabla como yo...- dijo con tristeza la chica.-

-te equibocas, yo si te quiero-dijo nagumo, para luego abrasar a la pelinegra-

Kira, luego de separarse, le susurro un dulce "te quiero", en eso tara entro a la habitacion, encontrando a ambos chicos abrasados.

-oooookkk, que esta pasand..-tara fue interrumpida por nagumo quien por acto reflejo hablo-

-no es lo que parece!-exclamo el pelirojo-

-si claro-dijo la pelivioleta, para despues irse-

-entonces, me diras que tengo razon-hablo el ojiambar-no te gusta mostrate por el tamaño de tu delantera-

-callate-le ordeno kira, mientras veia que kazemaru pasaba afuera de su havitacion-kazemaru!-

-eh? Kira!-el peliazul la abraso-como dormiste-

-bien y tu?-pregunto la pelinegra-

-bien-

-me alegro-dijo la ojiroja, viendo la cara de confucion de nagumo-con kaze nos conocemos hasta desnudos-

-como?!-articulo el pelirojo, mas confundido y sorprendido aun-"kazemaru vio a una mujer desnuda, antes que yo?!"-

Ese dia era domingo, asi que no habian clases, lo que uso tara para llevarse a baddap de paseo para hablar ciertas cosas con él.

-dime, para que me trajiste?-pregunto el chico del futuro-

-respondeme, de verdad vienes del futuro para protegerme?-el mayor asintio-

-no me crees?-

-pues si-tara suspiro-pero aun digo que eres un pervertido-

-arg! Superalo si?-baddap ya estaba harto de que le dijera pervertido-no soy tan pervertido como fudou no?-

-que te hace pensar que se si fudou es un pervertido?!-la morena le grito-no es como si supiera todo de él!-

-ay disculpe usted señorita!-el chico perdia la paciencia-pero sabes muy bien que te gusta!-

-no me gusta!-listo, ambos habian perdido la paciencia-Y si me gustara como harias tu para saberlo?!-

-vengo del futuro, se lo que pasa en este tiempo-dijo baddap como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-entonces sabes perfectamente que yo no podria nunca jamas en la historia acabar con fudou!-

-claro..."si tan solo supieras"-

-si me disculpas...devo irme-la chica dio media vuleta y comenzo a avanzar-

-a donde?-interrogo el peligris-

-se supone que deverias saberlo-dicho eso se marcho-

Esa tarde, mitsuki obligo a kira y a tara a ir con ella, para mala suerte de la peligris, no habia nadie en la casa de los padres de la pelinegra y la ojidorada, asi que tenian que llevar a saito, el hermano menor de kira. Bien, los cuatro se dirigian a quien sabe donde, bueno, en realidad solo mitsuki lo sabia, pero, da igual, al poco tiempo llegaron a una bodega, en donde estaban varias cosas tapadas con sabanas.

-para que nos trajiste aqui mitsuki?-dijo kira al ver el lugar-

-es que mitsuki es tonta...por eso!-exclamo saito recibiendo un zape por parte de la nombrada-auch...-

-vine porque queria mostrarles esto!-mitsuki tomo una sabana que tapaba muchas cosas amontonadas-

La peligris tiro de la sabana dejando ver unos instrumentos, a lo cual kira salto hacia una gitarra electrica color rojo intenso que contrastaba con el negro de los detalles.

-mitsuki! Como los conseguiste?!-exclamo kira colgandose la guitarra-

-pues, despues de que dejaron los instrumentos, yo los consegui en casa de tara, en la nuestra y en la de kaze-respondio la ojidorada-

-muchos recuerdos hay aqui-dijo tara-

-hablas como el monito verde de star wars-rio saito-

-aun recuerdas como tocarlo-le afirmo kira a tara mientras veia que la pelivioleta estaba a un lado del piano, mirandolo-

-quien sabe-susurro, se sento en el pequeño banco que estaba a un lado del instrumento y puso sus manos en las teclas-pero no se me viene nada a la mente-

-podrias tocar...mmm-dijo mitsuki pensando-ah! Ya se! La cancion esa del oso!-

-cual? La de five nights at freddys?-dijo kira mirando confundida a mitsuki-

-si!-

-veamos...-tara se concentro y comenzo a tocar la intro, hasta que algo la alerto, faltaba alguien-oigan...y saito?-

-eh?-la peliroja miro hacia todos lados sin encontrar al menor-saito!-

Las tres salieron corriendo hacia la calle, buscando al pequeño, hasta que lo vieron, en la calle del frente rodeado por un grupo de perros.

-saito!-grito kira preocupada, de la nada, salio un chico peliazul de ojos rojos, quien tomo al pequeño y a una velocidad increible cruzo la calle, dejando a saito con las chicas-eh?-

-deves cuidarte mas pequeño-dijo el desconocido, para luego irse-

-oye!-trato de llamarlo la peligris, pero el chico ya habia desaparecido-que extraño-

-"que piensas hacer...apareciendo asi..."-penso tara refiriendose al chico-

Al otro dia, como era lunes aparte de clases, el equipo tenia entrenamiento, asi que en la tarde las tres chicas fueron a verlos, aparte de que habian llegado jugadores de otros equipos.

-todos los dias se esfuerzan al maximo?-pregunto kira impresionada, esos chicos casi entrenaban sin descanzo-

-es la forma de jugar de ellos, ademas endou los anima-dijo aki-

-eso esta claro, endou es muy entusiasta-dijo mitsuki-

Mientras en el campo, kidou y fudou discutian.

-me puedes decir cual es tu problema?!-grito kidou-

-en primera, no me grites! Y en segunda, que te importa?! Si yo quiero hacer el tiro solo no es de tu incumbencia-dijo fudou-

-si no hacemos el tiro juntos no funcionara akio!-

-oye oye! No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre yuuto!-

-entonces tu tampoco lo hagas!-

-basta ustedes dos!-grito goenji pateando un balon, el cual se fue disparado hacia ambos castaños rebotando en sus rostros, lo que los cayó-calmense quieren?!-

-yo me calmare...pero antes hare esto!-fudou pateo el balon antes tirado por goenji, en direccion a kidou, quien se dio cuenta y salto esquibando el balonaso, pero, el balon no se detubo, claramente, seguia avanzando ahora en direccion a tara-eh?!-

-tara cuidado!-grito kazemaru-

-eh?-la chica vio el balon dirijirse hacia ella, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nada, abrio los ojos viendo al peliazul del dia anterior, pateando el balon para que no le llegara-

-estas bien...linx?-pregunto el chico en un susurro apenas audible para tara-

-que haces tu aqui...?-pregunto la pelivioleta-

-un hola subaru habria sido mejor no crees?-dijo el peliazul sonriendo-

-wow! Esa patada fue impresionante, como te llamas? Juegas futbol?-pregunto endou entusiasmado-

-gracias, yo soy subaru...y sinceramente es primera vez que pateo un balon-dijo el peliazul-

-para ser tu primera vez lo haces muy bien! Quieres entrenar con nosotros?-dijo endou-

-lo siento...pero solo estoy de paso-respondio subaru-

-aunque sea un partido-suplico el portero-

-esta bien...solo con una condicion-dijo el peliazul-

-cual?-endou lo miro con cara de confucion-

-que tara este en mi equipo-dijo subaru sorprendiendo sobre todo a kazemaru y a fudou-

-esta bien...pero dejame elejir mi equipo!-exclamo endou entusiasmado-

Los equipos habian quedado asi...en el equipo de endou...

Eran endou, goenji, kidou, kazemaru, toramaru, hiroto, tsunami, sakuma, fidio, fudou y edgard. Mientras que el equipo de subaru era: subaru, tara, kira, mitsuki, aphrodi, suzuno, nagumo, midorikawa, fubuki, osamu y baddap.

El partido comenzo, el equipo de subaru dio la patada de salida avanzando velozmente burlando a todos, finalmente, subaru llego con tara a la porteria.

-lista?-pregunto subaru a tara-

-contigo siempre-ese comentario molesto a fudou, acaso tara y ese subaru tenian alguna relacion en especial?-

-bien...-articulo subaru, mientras lanzaba el balon al aire, haciendo que parte del universo se viera como una ilusion, subaru salto, golpeo el balon haciendo que una onda color rojo lo rodeara-explocion...!-

Tara recibio el balon golpeandolo igual de fuerte que su compañero, haciendo que el balon traspasara el pequeño universo de la ilusion- de galaxias!-

Ese balon se dirigia con una fuerza inimagibable hacia la porteria, endou nunca havia visto algo como eso, asi que no pudo pararlo, gol para el equipo de subaru.

Asi continuaron, al final gano el equipo de endo 4 a 3, gracias a los goles de goenji, toramaru, el de kidou y fudou y el de fidio. Mientras que el equipo de subaru hizo gol gracias a subaru y tara, el gol de aphrodi y kira, y el nuevo tiro de midorikawa y fubuki.

* * *

**bueno, me demore en escribir este cap por muchas razones...las vacaciones, tener que cuidar a mi perrita y mi cumple!**

**bueno, ahora unas preguntas...**

**encontraron el spoiler?**

**que creen que pasara en el proximo cap?(no hay mucha inspiracion que digamos)**

**subaru tendra alguna relacion demasiado cercana con tara?**

**por que hago tantas preguntas siendo que nadie lee esto?**

**sin mas...me despido...hasta la otra!**


	6. competenciael nacimiento de las bandas

**Hooooooola a todos volvi! En fin, se que nadie lee esto pero...**

**KIRA-CHAN! TE QUIERO! PRONTO VOY PA' ARICA XD!(toña si no lees esto voy a tu depa y te mirare mientras duermes) MANDALE SALUDOS A MITSUKI-CHAN Y A SAITO!**

**Afrodi-san te manda saludos xD Y kaze-chan igual...**

**Fuera de eso, vamos por el cap!**

* * *

Cap no me acuerdo cuanto creo que es el 6: competencia...el nacimiento de las bandas

Era una mañana de miercoles, entonces, el maestro entro al salon de clases de nuestro equipo favorito.

-muy bien chicos, hoy les tengo un anuncio muy importate, en nuestro establecimiento se llevara a cabo una competencia a nivel de estudiantil solo de nuestro instituto..-dijo el mayor pero fue interrumpido por cierta chica de cabello gris-  
-si si sabemos eso pero YA VALLA AL GRANO!-grito mitsuki pero kira se le tiro encima para callarla-  
-como les decia, ustedes tendran que formar bandas y competir en la llamada batalla de las bandas, las dos bandas que ganen en nuestra batalla se iran a concurcsar con otras escuelas y asi-explico el maestro-asi que esta tarde quiero en una hoja los nombes de las bandas, los integrantes y las canciones que piensan cantar, asi no se repiten las canciones entre bandas ok? Por mientras, quiero que me hagan un trabajo, en parejas o en trios cantaran una cancion con instrumentos y todo-

La mayoria de los chicos en el salon festejaron hasta que...

-las parejas las hare yo-dijo el maestro y la sonrisa se borro de los rostros de oos chicos-

Ese dia, en el almuerzo...

-asi que te toco con tsunami..-murmuro kira al oir a su media hermana con quien haria el trabajo-esto es raro! A tara le toca con fudou, a ti con tsunami y a mi con goenji!-  
-definitivamente el profe nos tiene mala(frase tipica en mi pais xD)-dijo tara pensandi en lo dificil que seria trabajar con el castaño-  
-bueno cambiando de tema...seremos una banda cierto?-dijo la peligris-  
-con quien crees que seremos-dijo la ojiroja sarcastica-  
-kaze sera con nosotras, ya le pregunte-dijo la pelimorada-  
-bien...hoy a la noche...-kira hizo una pausa-rambu no melody-  
-si!-exclamaron las otras dos-

Luego de eso, mitsuki iba feliz de la vida caminando por un pasillo del instituto cuando se cruzo con fudou.

-oye en donde esta tara-exigio el chico-  
-un hola mitsuki habria sido lindo fudou-dijo mitsuki-esta en el patio-  
-cuando la encuentre-murmuro el castaño-

Fudou siguio caminando, por mas que la buscaba no la econtraba,hastq wue diviso una figura de brillante cabello morado sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-oye plasmita-llamo fudou a la chica con su nuevo "apodo"-  
-que quieres pienado de escoba?-contraataco ella-  
-mira, solo quiero que hoy en la tarde vallas a mi casa a hacer este trabajo-refunfuño él-  
-ok-tara se paro del suelo y miro fijamente a fudou-solo quiero decir que esto es solo una trehua-  
-obvio...te destrosare en la batalla de las bandas-dijo el ojiverde-  
-no soy yo quien deveria decir eso?-dijo la ojicyan y se fue-

Esa tarde en casa de fudou.

-tienes una casa muy espaciosa, no pensaba que tuvieras tantas cosas, ya sabes, por ser, "huachito"(huerfano o solo)-dijo tara mirando la casa, cuando diviso un gran piano-wow! Tocas piano?-  
-no, es solo un regalo, nunca aprendi-dijo fudou desinteresado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica se acerxo al piano y comenso a tocar una melodia-espera...creo que esa cancion me la se-  
-en serio?-el chico asintio-bien...adelante-

_*intro de piano*_

_Fudou:_  
_Alejate de mi aslo pronto antes de que te mienta_  
_Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_  
_Alejate de mi escapa vete ya no devo verte_  
_Entiende que aunque pida quemte vayas no quiero perderte_

_Tara:_  
_La luz ya no alcanza_  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_  
_Un angel te cuida_

_Ambos:_  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_  
_Y alejate de mi amor_  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_Fudou:_  
_No soy quien en verdad paresco y perdon_

_Tara:_  
_No soy quien crees yo no cai del cielo_

_Ambos:_  
_Si aun no me lo crees amor_  
_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Fudou:_  
_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_  
_Y hacer sufrir_  
_Oh_  
_A quien mas quiero_

_Tara:_  
_A quien mas quiero_  
_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te meresco_  
_Quiseira arrepentirme ser el mismo y no desirte esto_  
_Alejate de mi escapa vete ya no devo verte_  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

_Fudou:_  
_La luz ya no alcanza_  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_  
_Un angel te cuida_

_Ambos:_  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_  
_Y alejate de mi amor_  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_Fudou:_  
_No soy quien en verdad paresco y perdon_

_Tara:_  
_No soy quien cres yo no cai del cielo_

_Ambos:_  
_Si aun no me lo crees amor_  
_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Fudou:_  
_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_  
_Y hacer sufrir_

_Tara:_  
_Y hacer llorar_

_Ambos:_  
_A quien mas quiero_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Alejate de mi amor_  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_  
_No soy quien en verdad paresco y perdon_  
_No soy quien crees yo no cai del cielo_  
_Si aun no me lo crees amor_  
_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_  
_Veras que soy realmebte bueno en engañar_  
_Y hacer sufrir oh_  
_A quien mas quiero_

_Tara:_  
_A quien mas quiero_

Y asi termino la cancion, ambos a centimetros de besarse, hasta que tara se levanto destruyendo esa cercania.

-bien creo que ya tenemos cancion-dijo la chica-  
-que?-  
-me refiero al trabajo, las condiciones eran que los dos o uno tocaran un instrumento y ambos cantwran obligatoriamente-  
-ok-respondio el castaño confundido-

Mientras, con mitsuki.

-bien, hay que cantar una cancion, yo propongo que sea un duo, eso es obvio-dijo la peligris al pelirosa que tenia enfrente-tsunami...tsunami! Me estas escuchando?!-  
-ah?! Que?!-respondio el moreno volviendo de su tranze-  
-te dije que teniamos que cantar un duo!-  
-ah lo siento-se disculpo tsunami-que te parece si cantamos 'somos tu y yo'?-  
-es muy buena esa cancion...a ver practiquemosla-

_Tsunami:_  
_Se que te vi solo una vez_  
_Y con tu magia pude comprender_  
_Que junto a ti siempre estare_  
_Aunque me esquives se que te encontrare_

_Mitsuki:_  
_Te descubri mas de una vez_  
_Y con tu voy tan dulce me ilucioné_  
_Tanto cantar tanto escribir_  
_Y ahora se que todo era por ti_

_Tsunami:_  
_Y siento miedo_

_Mitsuki:_  
_Que tu no seas verdad_

_Tsunami:_  
_Que seas un sueño_

_Mitsuki:_  
_Y deva despertar_

_Tsunami:_  
_Una promesa de amor nunca se deve cambiar_

_Ambos:_  
_Estamos juntos tu y yo_  
_Hasta el final_  
_Somos tu y yo_  
_Hasta el final_  
_Nada ni nadie nos separara_  
_Somos tu y yo_  
_Hasta el final_  
_El tiempo nunca nos cambiara_  
_Somos tu y yo.(la cancion sigue pero me da paja xD)_

Y acabaron de cantar.

-listo! Esa cancion es perfecta!-exclamo mitsuki-  
-si...perfecta-

Mientras con kira. Ella estaba para varear peleando con goenji, esos dos juntos no era el mejor plan.

-te digo que cantaremos all i ever wanted!-grito goenji-  
-y yo te digo que no la cantare! Es de chicos!-grito kira-  
-porque no cantan esta..-yukka, quien ya venia escuchando la discucion desde hace rato, les mostro una cancion-  
-es a duo-dijo kira-  
-la parte del chico es justo para mi-dijo el pelicrema-  
-pues claro...o quieres cantar la parte de chica?-dijo la pelinegra divertida-  
-callate y mejor cantemos!-grito el chico-yukka pon un karaoke de esa cancion-  
-sip!-

_Kira:_  
_Escucha y siente_  
_Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer_  
_A enloquecer a enloquecer oh_

_Goenji:_  
_Entiende y siente_  
_De corazones rotos soy el rey_  
_Yo soy el rey_  
_Soy el rey oh_

_Ambos:_  
_Escucha mi cancion_

_Kira:_  
_Has lo que te dicta el corazon_

_Goenji:_  
_Ven conmigo ponte a bailar_

_Ambos:_  
_Esto es especial_  
_Mi estilo te va a conquistar_

_Goenji:_  
_Tus pies ya se mueven al compas_  
_Se que no lo puedes evitar_

_Kira:_  
_Es como sin alas volar_

_Ambos:_  
_Mi esfilo te va a conquistar_

_Kira:_  
_Y es que yo soy asi_  
_Mi vida es alocada_  
_Siento que voy a mil_  
_Contigo todo cambia_

_Goenji:_  
_Y es que yo soy asi_  
_Con solo una mirada_  
_Vas a quedar de mi_  
_Por siempre enamorada_

_Kira:_  
_Escucha y siente_  
_Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi_  
_Si te acercas asi_

_Goenji:_  
_Entiende y siente_  
_Estoy aqui la fiesta va a empezar_  
_Va a empezar_  
_La fiesta va a empezar_

_Ambos:_  
_Escucha mi cancion_

_Kira:_  
_Has lo que te dicta el corazon_

_Goenji:_  
_Vuene el ritmo ponte a bailar_  
_Esto es especial_

_Ambos:_  
_Mi estilo te va a conquistar_

_Kira:_  
_Y es que yo soy asi_  
_Mi vida es alocada_  
_Siento que voy a mil_  
_Contigo todo cambia_

_Goenji:_  
_Y es que yo soy asi_  
_Con solo una mirada_  
_Vas a quedar de mi_  
_Por siempre enamorada_  
_'Oyeme nena, yo soy asi, pregunta por ahi, pero contigo'_

_Kira:_  
_Todo cambia_  
_Cuando te acercas a mi_

_Goenji:_  
_Tus ojos me hacen sentir_  
_Que estoy volando volando_

_Kira:_  
_Tu presencia_  
_Mi mundo completa_

_Goenji:_  
_Te hare mi princesa_  
_Hoy con un beso_

_Ambos:_  
_Escucha mi cancion_  
_Has lo que te dicta el corazon_

_Goenji:_  
_Viene el ritmo ponte a bailar_

_Ambos:_  
_Esto es especial_  
_Mi estilo te va a conquistar_

_Goenji:_  
_Tus pies ya se mueven al compas_  
_Se que no lo puedes evitar_

_Kira:_  
_Es como sin alas volar_  
_Mi estilo te va a conquistar_  
_Y es que uo soy asi_  
_Mi vida es alocada_  
_Siento que voy a mil_  
_Contigo todo cambia_

_Goenji:_  
_Y es que yo soy asi_  
_Con solo una mirada_  
_Vas a quedar de mi_  
_Por siempre enamorada._

Y ahi termino la cancion, ambos se miraron desafiantemente tratando de intimidarse entre si. Esa noche, en la casa de las chicas.

-en donde esta kaze?!-pregunto kira, ya llevaban un buen rato esperando y el chico no aparecia-  
-aqui estoy!-dijo kazemaru corriendo-  
-a la horita!-grito mitsuki-  
-vamos a tocar o no?-dijo tara con mirada sarcastica-  
-si!-grito kira-

_Kaze:_

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

_Kira:_

_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_kaze:_

_Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi_

_Kira;_

_Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo_  
_Dakishime aruita_

_mitsuki y tara:_

_Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame_

_kaze:_

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi_

_Kira:_

_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi_

_Tara:_

_"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa_

_Mitsuki:_

_Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_kira:_

_Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita_

_kaze y mitsuki:_

_Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage_

_mitsuki:_

_Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa_

_kaze:_

_Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de_

_Kira:_

_Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda_

_Tara:_

_Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro？_

_kaze:_

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

_Kira:_

_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_Tara:_

_"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa_

_Mitsuki:_

_Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_kira:_

_Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute_

_Mitsuki:_

_Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu_

_Kaze:_

_Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de_

_Tara:_

_Zutto nari yamanu_

_todos:_

_ranbu no MELODY_

* * *

**volviiiiiiiiiiiii!**  
**como estuvo? Les gusto?**

**Bueno no estuve muy inspirada, pero, el próximo cap si estará mug pronto!**

**Chaito!**


	7. batalla de bandas parte 1

**Gente linda de fanfiction….a quien engaño solo unas cuantas personas leen esto y ni responden mis preguntas…..les guardare rencor**

* * *

Cap 7: Batalla de bandas! Parte 1

Estaban todos los participantes de la llamada batalla de las bandas reunidos en el gimnasio del instituto Raimon, cada chico con su banda, el ambiente era tenso, había miradas de odio acá, amenazas por allá, y cosas así, hasta que el director llego y explico todo lo que iban a hacer en la competencia.

-muy bien, la competencia iniciara el lunes de la próxima semana, así que quiero todas las bandas reunidas a primera hora aquí, entendieron?-todos asintieron- bien, ahora les dejaremos el escenario del gimnasio para que practiquen y eso-

El director salió del gimnasio junto con varias bandas dejando a unas cuatro o cinco dentro.

-creo que debemos irnos chicos-dijo mitsuki, pero fue detenida por touko, quien tenía también una banda, junto con natsumi y fuyuka-

-alto chicas…-las detuvo la pelirosa- porque no nos divertimos un rato?-

-divertirnos en que sentido?-dijo kira-

-hay linda, cantando un rato, después de todo tenemos ciertas rivalidades entre nosotras-dijo natsumi con tono sarcástico-

-rivalidades?-dijo kira con confusión-

-vamos solo cantamos un par de canciones y nos vamos-dijo fuyuka mirando con algo de molestia a tara-

-porque me miras asi?-tara le pregunto a la chica que la miraba, ya que se sentía un poco incomoda con esa mirada sobre ella-

-chicas ya cálmense-trato de intervenir kazemaru sin mucho éxito-

-hay porque te interpones chico emo-dijo touko-

-destrócenlas-les ordeno el chico a sus amigas-

Ambos grupos de chicas subieron al escenario, dispuestas a cantar. Primero canto fuyuka con su grupo.

_Las tres:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_

_Aquí mandan las divinas_

_Porque somos gasolina_

_Gasolina de verdad_

_Fuyuka:_

_Todos saben quién manda en este school_  
_porque nosotras somos gente cool_

_Natsumi:_

_gente que siente, con sangre caliente_  
_que quiere hacerse oir_

_touko:_

_sea como sea, aquí no entran feas_  
_pa, que lo veas, te voy a mostrar_

_fuyuka:_

_mira esa fea, aquella otra fea_  
_aquí no pueden entrar._

_Las tres:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_  
_aquí mandan las divinas_  
_porque somos gasolina_  
_gasolina de verdad._

_Touko:_

_Nosotras bailamos bien you know?_  
_dance, dance y mucho dance_

_Fuyuka:_

_lo que pide tu corazón_  
_your heart, your heart, a tí te vamos a dar._

_Natsumi:_

_Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars_  
_fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar._

_Fuyuka:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_  
_aquí mandan las divinas_  
_porque somos gasolina_  
_gasolina de verdad._

_Natsumi:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_  
_aquí mandan las divinas_  
_porque somos gasolina_  
_gasolina de verdad_

_Touko:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_  
_aquí mandan las divinas_  
_porque somos gasolina_  
_gasolina de verdad_

_Las tres:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_

_Aquí mandan las divinas_

_Porque somos gasolina_

_Gasolina de verdad_

_Fuyuka:_

_Gasolina de verdad_

Y termino su canción, era algo, como decirlo, egocéntrica.

-hora de destrocarlas!-grito mitsuki-

-mitsuki, solo las callaremos, no hay necesidad de violencia-dijo kira-

-cierto kira-apoyó tara-

Las tres chicas subieron al escenario, sin kazemaru a petición de él, así que solo serian chicas contra chicas.

_Kira:_

_Remember the feelings_

_Remember the day_

_My Stone heart is breaking_

_My love run away_

_Mitsuki:_

_This moment I knew I_

_Would be someone else_

_My love turned around_

_And I felt_

_Tara:_

_Be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand that_

_I don't need you in my life again_

_Las tres:_

_Would you be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand that_

_I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Mitsuki:_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you_

_Juts pushed me aside_

_Tara:_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I´ll show you how to go on_

_Kira:_

_Be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand that_

_I don't need you in my life again_

_Las tres:_

_Would you be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand that_

_I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

Y ahí termino la canción de las chicas, muy linda por cierto. Luego de eso declararon un empate entre ambos grupos de chicas, aunque fuyuka y su grupo no habían quedado contentas.

Esa misma tarde, en casa de kazemaru.

-insisto, porque él esta aquí?-pregunto el peliazul señalando a baddap-

-porque yo lo traje-dijo tara-bien que tienes que decirnos baddap-

-bueno, me iré unos días, así que eso nada mas-dijo baddap-

-eso no mas?-dijo kira un poco cabreada-

-si-

-ok, vuelve cuando quieras!-dijo mitsuki-

-bueno baddap, te acompaño?-dijo la pelivioleta al moreno-

-lo siento tara, pero, como lo digo…-el chico hizo una pausa- me ire a travez del tiempo-

-que?!-gritaron todos los que estaba en la casa del peliazul-

-es que, tengo una misión, de paso traeré a unos conocidos míos de otras épocas-explico el chico del futuro-

-ok, te esperaremos, y mas e vale traer a tus amigos-amenazo kira-

-claro-baddap salió corriendo de la casa camino a quien sabe donde, pero volveria en unos días-

/10 años en el futuro/

Baddap había llegado a la época en donde goenji con el sector V controlaban el futbol, asi es, la época en donde tenma y los otros le daban vida al nuevo Raimon, solo que todo eso de goenji malvado y todos los problemas (incluyendo todo lo que pasa en el chrono Stone y galaxy) habían pasado, y el mundo del futbol estaba por fin en paz. Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, baddap se encaminaba al nuevo Raimon, en donde se supone encontraría a los chicos, en efecto, ahí estaban entrenando, bueno, esos días, seria interesantes.

/volviendo al presente/

Tres días después de que baddap se fuera a viajar por el tiempo y el espacio y todo eso, como era domingo, kazemaru y las chicas estaban en casa de estas ultimas hablando y eso, mas que nada, matando el aburrimiento.

-me aburroooooo!-grito mitsuki desde su habitación-

-callate! Nube andante!-le grito kira de vuelta desde la sala en donde estaba junto al pelilargo-

-podrian callarse las dos! Tengo algo que decirles!-grito tara también desde su habitación-

-que cosa?!-preguntaron kira y mitsuki al unísono-

-baddap vuelve hoy!-grito la ojicyan-

-y que con eso?!-prgunto la pelinegra-

-no tienen curiosidad por ver quienes son los chicos que dijo que traería?!-

-yo si! Vamos!-grito mitsuki bajando la escalera corriendo, estrellando su cara contra el piso al llegar casi abajo, detrás de ella iba tara caminando de lo mejor, salto el cuerpo de la ojidorada y sin despegar los ojos de su móvil dijo-

-mas cuidado mitsuki-dijo la morena aun sin despegar la vista del teléfono- chicos, baddap dice que lo esperemos en el campo de entrenamiento del Raimon-

-miren que coincidencia, justo hoy hay entrenamiento-dijo de la nada kazemaru-

-y tu porque no estas ahí?-pregunto kira-

-porque es en media hora-respondió el chico como si nada-

-entonces vamos!-grito tara mientras salía de la casa corriendo seguida de mitsuki-

-espérame!-grito la peligris-

-oigan ustedes espérennos!-gritaron kira y kaze siguiendo a las chicas-

Al poco rato de correr como locos, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del Raimon, en donde estaban endou, kidou, goenji y otros pocos esperando que los demás miembros del equipo llegaran para entrenar. Al cabo de un rato muy largo llegó todos y se pusieron a entrenar, mientras tara miraba hacia todos lados esperando que el chico del futuro aparecerá pero nada, al final el entrenamiento término y ni rastro del peligris. Al final, casi una hora después, ya casi todos se habían ido, paso algo interesante.

-y ustedes que hacen aquí-pregunto sin mucha delicadeza fudou al trio de chicas que había estado mirando la practica-

-esperamos a alguien-respondió kira al ver la cara de sínica que tenia tara mirando hacia todos lados-

-que le pasa a tara-pregunto fudou después de un rato de incomodo silencio-

-esta buscando a baddap-dijo mitsuki-

-porque?-dijo un poco molesto el de la cresta-

-te interesa?-respondió de repente tara con otra pregunta-

-solo estoy preguntando, no tienes porque ponerte asi-regañó al castaño a la pelivioleta-

-pffff-suspiro la chica cerrando los ojos-espero a baddap porque me dijo que traería a unos chicos con él y quiero conocerlos-dijo tara con los brazos tras su cabeza-

-hm-fue lo único que articulo fudou al recibir esa información, pero un resplandor extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-perdón por la tardanza-dijo baddap atravesando ese resplandor-

-tardaste mucho! No sabes como me aburrí viendo la practica de los chicos!-le grito tara al moreno-

-eso me ofende-dijo para si fudou, pero igual lo escucharon-

-te oi!-grito tara ya a lo lejos-

De pronto el resplandor que cubría una parte del campo de futbol se disipo, dejando ver a un grupo de chicos de entre 12 a 14 años mas o menos.

-así que ellos son los chicos-dijo mitsuki viendo al grupo que había traído consigo baddap, luego se paro del suelo y se acerco a ellos junto con kira y los demás que no se habían ido a sus casas, entre ellos estaban: fudou, goenji, tsunami, endou y algunos chicos de equipos internacionales, los cuales había llegado hace unos días a japon, ellos eran fidio, rococó, mark, dilan, Edgard, nagumo, suzuno, osamu y afuro-

-chicos les presento a parte del futuro Raimon-dijo baddap-ellos son matsukaze tenma-señalo a un castaño de ojos lavanda-kyosuke tsurugi-esta vez era todo lo contrario a tenma, este chico tenia el cabello azul oscuro y ojos ambar con mirada intimidante- ibuki munemasa-este era un albino de ojos magenta(creo) con una banda negra en la frente- hakuryuu-otro albino solo que este tenia la parte de debajo de su cabello, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta, color medio celeste y sus ojos eran rojos- shuu-un pelinegro muy tierno de ojos negros con dos mechas tricolor en su cabello-fey rune-él era un peliverde de ojos del mismo color con el cabello parecido a un par de orejas de conejo-taiyou amemiya-este era un pelinranjo de ojos azules o celeste-ranmaru kirino-era un pelirosa con dos coletas y ojos turqueza- takuto shindou-él era un castaño de ojos rojos- masaki kariya-él era un peliverde agua de ojos ambar pasados al café-y hyouga yukimura-él era un peliazul de ojos azul celeste-

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy kira kazai-se presento la pelinegra-

-yo soy tara kurayami, es un gusto chicos!-

-y yo soy mitsuki ryu espero que seamos buenos amigos!-asi cada uno de los presentes se presento, aunque para los miembros del actual Raimon no fue necesario ya que los chicos del futuro ya los conocían-

-bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, creo que debemos irnos-dijo mitsuki-

-cierto, ya esta oscureciendo-dijo tara-

-baddap, ven un poco-llamo kira al mas alto-

-si?-

-en donde piensas dejar a estos chicos?-pregunto la ojiroja en un susurro-

-la mitad en mi casa y la otra en la tuya- dijo kaze de la nada-

-QUE?!-grito kira al escuchar eso-

-despues nos ponemos de acuerdo, adiós!-dijo kaze mientras se iba hacia donde estaba kirino, luego de hablar un rato, ambos se fueron a quien sabe donde-

-eso fue raro-dijo tara con cara de confucion-

-ni que lo digas- agrego kira-que les parece si nos vamos antes de que empiecen los problemas?-

-vayan ustedes, yo iré en un rato-dijo mitsuki-

-ok-

Tara y kira se fueron caminando a su casa, en el camino, se toparon con dos de los chicos que habían llegado con baddap, tsurugi y hakuryuu, ambos se veian algo perdidos, asi que decidieron ayudarlos.

-oigan, necesitan ayuda?-pregunto kira al par-

-ustedes no son las amigas de baddap?-pregunto el ojiambar sin mucha cortesía-

-si somos nosotras ahora sígannos-ordeno tara tomando del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme del Raimon al peliazul, y como él era mas alto, casi se cae de espaldas-

Kira y hakuryuu solo atinaron a seguir caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa de las chicas, y tara aun no soltaba a tsurugi, bueno, kira se adelanto un poco, saco las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta, encontrando a baddap y a mitsuki con unos naipes en las manos girando sus rostros hacia ella lenta y perturbadoramente, luego volvieron a los suyo sentados en el sillón.

-bien, te doy 10 kakawadolares por cuidar a los chicos-ofreció baddap-

-esta bien pero….DAME MAS!-dijo mitsuki con cara de maniática-

-bien, 15 kakawadolares y cerramos el trato-

-ok!-

Mientras, detrás de ese par de negociantes, estaba kirino y kazemaru viendo cual de ellos dos tenia el ataque de pánico primero.

-esto es …asi todo los días?-pregunto tsurugi un poco extrañado-

-tu cállate-le ordeno tara-

Al final, esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

* * *

**Aquí esta el cap 7 creo de esta historia!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
